Promesas
by poeftme
Summary: Te promete que todo va a estar bien. No puede estarlo, lo sabes. Pero su promesa te sabe a gloria. La de él, en cambio, la crees. Aunque tampoco pueda cumplirla. Porque él está ahí y Karamatsu no.


**Promesas**  
 _Osoichi|Karaichi_  
[...]

Te promete que no va a irse, que todo va a estar bien. Sabes que no puede estarlo. Aun así su promesa te sabe a gloria, como si fueses un naufrago que ha encontrado tierra después de meses de andar y andar en un mar que puede hundirte en cualquier momento pero no lo hace, quizá por lástima. Tal y como te pasa a ti. Él tiene la fuerza, el dominio sobre ti, lo suficiente como para hundirte si quiere. _No creo que esto pueda continuar así._ Eso sería suficiente. Y lo sabes, más que nadie, mejor que todos. Por eso es que duele. Justamente por eso, nadie lo sabe, sólo él y tú.

Lo que hacen. Qué hacen, quieres saber. Porque para ti es amor y nada más pero para los otros es _tabú_ , incluso para Karamatsu. Y quieres hacerte el tonto, el que no sabes qué es eso. _Tabú_. Pero lo sabes, lo sabes bien y mejor y demasiado bien, tanto que duele. Te das asco, no porque sientes eso, sino porque Karamatsu no es capaz de sentirlo como tú. No se lo puedes hacer sentir, por eso das asco. Das asco porque no te molesta acostarte con tu hermano, porque lo amas y quieres que te ame a ti, a nadie más.

Pero lo aguantas hace tanto. Tanto, igual a desde que tenían, _¿cuánto? Cinco, seis, sí_. Desde que tenías seis años, lo amas. Incluso si un niño no es capaz de saber qué es el amor. Lo sabías, _lo sentías_. Tampoco sabías qué estaba bien o qué estaba mal. Por eso podías amarlo. Extrañas. _Anhelas_ ese tiempo. Antes de que termines siendo el intento de persona que ahora eres. Ese que desde que supiste cuán mal estaba lo que sentías eres.

Lo alejabas porque te dabas asco. En ese tiempo porque eras correcto, porque sentías que debías serlo. Ya no más tomar sus manos, ni abrazarlo, ni darle suaves besos de buenas noches en las mejillas. No más. Ahora cuchillos clavándose en tu piel, uñas que hundes en tu carne cuando te abrazas a ti mismo pero no alcanza para calmar las ganas de terminar con tu vida que no puedes terminar porque ya no podrás verlo.

Recordabas. Eso hacías. Mientras te sientas en el balcón a mirar el firmamento, imponente, brillante, hermoso, todo lo que es Karamatsu y tú no puedes ─no podrás─ ser. No hay nadie en casa, no sabes por qué, ya no importa. No quieres despedidas no porque odies a tu familia, los quieres, les has querido siempre, pero no has podido contaminarlos como a Karamatsu. A él le has querido porque no podías seguir así y decidiste que incluso si se ensuciaba por tu culpa él podría salir adelante. Porque lo amabas demasiado también. No te importaba ensuciarlo porque fuiste egoísta, la primera y única vez que lo serías. La última también. Planeabas esto desde que diste un paso hacia ese asqueroso amor que sentías hacia tu hermano mayor. Vas a dar un paso ahora también.

Lloras. Eso haces. Porque Osomatsu te encontró justo cuando ibas a liberarte de todo. Te abrazó y lloró por ti. ¿Valías sus lágrimas? Te dijo que te amaba, no como hermanos. _Justo como tú a Karamatsu._ Que no le importaba el qué dirán, que eras tú y nada más. _Justo como tú con Karamatsu._ Te besa y te dejas porque lo necesitas como agua en el desierto. Ya estás mal, no te pones a pensar en cuánto más vas a arruinar tu vida desde ahora. Te dice que sabe de ti y _él_ (le dice así y notas recelo). Pero que no le importa, que te ama y puede curarte. Construirte una y otra y otra vez y las veces que hagan falta. Tu familia no está y las estrellas titilan si las miras fijo. Piensas y aceptas más porque sabes cómo duele que por quererlo en verdad (aunque lo quieres). Porque él ha estado para ti siempre y tu familia no está, Karamatsu tampoco. Pero él sí.

Y sabes cómo es amar a alguien que no debes amar, sabes cómo y cuánto duele. Por eso y porque quieres un poco de felicidad en tu vida es que te dejas envolver por su calor. Aunque puedas querer irte otra vez, quieres sentir amor, por más juzgado que éste sea. Quieres que el mundo te deje ser amado como él dice que te mereces, aunque sea un poco. Lo quieres porque no quieres dejarte ir por todo lo que antes veías hermoso, por eso que Osomatsu te dice que vale la pena seguir vivo.

Lloras y lloras y él te abraza y te dice que te ama, que todo va a estar bien. _Todo va a estar bien, Ichimatsu._ Quizás porque dijo tu nombre con tanto cuidado como si fuese algo que se puede romper es que le has creído a él. Y te sabe a gloria esa promesa aunque en el fondo sabes que tampoco va a poder cumplirla él, pero es diferente. Porque él está ahí, mientras tu familia y Karamatsu no. Entonces le crees, te dejas querer y ya no importa lo demás porque puedes, por experiencia, pensar sólo en él y no en el qué dirán.

Él te ha dicho que eras tú, Karamatsu que no puede y tu familia que estás mal. Y las estrellas son hermosas aunque no tengan tanto tiempo de vida, aunque mañana desaparezcan y no lo note nadie porque hay estrellas que brillan más. Entonces tú puedes vivir porque tú tienes un nombre y muchas de ellas no. Y tu nombre lo pronuncia Osomatsu, con todo amor y nada de lástima ni asco. Entonces puedes salir adelante. Vas a salir. No das asco porque amas y nada más. Y te aman. Y las promesas pueden no cumplirse, pero estás ahí y él está a tu lado y ya no importa nada más que él y a él le importas tú y nadie más.

* * *

 **|Notas de autor|**

 _Todavía no sé qué hice._


End file.
